Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Augmented reality (AR) techniques for merging real-world environmental elements with virtual computer-generated imagery are gaining popularity, especially in the advertising and entertainment industries. AR techniques may also be utilized in other industries to enhance user experience and improve customer satisfaction.